Not Hiruma
by iNzombiac
Summary: Crappy titles FTW - Hiruma's acting strange and Sena does NOT like it.  HiruSena


Blahnn~ It was gunna be a two-shot, but I'm lazy and didn't wanna upload two documents. Personallyyyy~ I'un like it and you can tell where I took long breaksss~ Plus it's m'first 'H' scene... lolol +is shot+ orz Please enjoy...?

* * *

Sena Kobayakawa sat in the football team's locker room awkwardly. He wasn't wearing either of his uniforms- instead he was sporting rather tight black dress pants and an airy, light blue button-up. Sitting quite comfortably opposite of him was Hiruma, dressed to a similar affect, wearing burgundy in place of the blue. Sena's somewhat moist brown eyes flicked about the room nervously, doing all he could to avoid the level emerald gaze. It was 7 o'clock and all of the other players were long gone.

They, Sena thought enviously, were probably all comfortable at home, or a friend's house, or at the arcade. They were all having fun, not sitting in a rather noisome locker room with someone known as the demon of Deimon High. Not that the brunet really minded being with the blond- they were dating after all (although even Sena himself, let alone his team mates, had to wonder how that came about). What bugged him, though, was the silence that had set itself thickly over the two almost an entire half hour ago. The running back wasn't sure how he really ended up in the locker room, but he did know why.

Because Hiruma had said: '6:30, the locker room. Dress nice and don't be late.' and promptly walked away. And Sena had (for some, unknown reason) hated it when the quarterback walked away, without any further explanation.

And now, half an hour after they were supposed to meet, they still sat there. Sena opened his mouth to speak, still not looking at his boyfriend.

"So, uh, Hiruma, why am I here?" He knew he was being ignored after a moment of silence ensued, his words echoing through his own head. He slumped a little; he twitched and twiddled under the easy green stare.

"Are you hungry?" Words, finally. But something about them was weird- _off_. They were spoken in Hiruma's voice- and yet, not. The simple phrase, instead of jagged and cutting, came out smoothly, with a soft and almost (_almost_) elegant edge to them. They were poisonous words, Sena decided uneasily, words like an aphrodisiac. More dangerous and scary, more violent (in their own, sultry way) than the normal Hiruma. But still gentle- if that made sense. Sena shook his head- he was imagining it, and it didn't make sense anyway. Still, Sena cowed, but nodded.

"For what? Italian, French, Indian, Japanese?" Sena looked up, into Hiruma's gaze. The green eyes were soft, but guarded. He looked like a venomous snake playing dead, just waiting for someone to bite.

"Uhm. French, I guess?" Honestly, Sena didn't care- but he was fairly certain that the other male preferred French over the rest. But, really, Sena wasn't completely sure he wanted to be NEAR Hiruma at the moment- when he seemed so dangerous and gentle and _different._

Hiruma stood up and took Sena's hand- but it was so unlike his usual snatch that Sena almost pulled back. Instead, the brunet just held on a little too tight and followed like a good boyfriend.

Sena followed Hiruma all the way to the train station without saying anything, but suddenly he felt that he needed to say something.

"Hiruma, you're... kind of really different today." The quarterback flashed a look at the boy, and Sena thought that he'd caught a glimpse of the normal Hiruma, but the look was gone too fast and was replaced with a gentle upturning of pale lips.

"Does it bother you, Sena?" That poison voice again. Upon realizing it, Sena frowned- Hiruma had said his name. In public. But Sena shook his head anyway and squeezed the hand tighter as they boarded the train.

The car of the train was uncomfortable crowded with smoking night-crawlers heading to bars and tired old men heading home from a late night at work. Sena and Hiruma were shoved up against the door. The small brunet closed his eyes, expecting long, spidery hands to wander, like they usually did (Hiruma always picked the most crowded trains, whether they were going the right way or not, to take the chance to grope at his running back blindly), but no hands came. Sena grabbed one of his captain's hands and pulled the blond closer to himself. Slender hips were pushed forward, and the boy smiled shyly up at his significant other. When he got no response, he linked two lean hands at his lower back. He wrapped his tanned arms around Hiruma's waist and tugged. Sena felt Hiruma's hands unhook and his heart raced a little. One hand patted the brunet hair before pulling the short boy into a hard, flat chest. The hand relinked with its counterpart as soft lips met the top of Sena's head.

Sena was kind of mad. He'd practically _begged _Hiruma to touch him, and yet nothing. Usually Sena had to threaten to get off the train to get him to stop. There was something wrong.

When the train stopped, Hiruma let go of Sena and gave the cottonmouth smile again. Now Sena was SURE he hated that serpent smile- it didn't belong to Hiruma_. _The blond gently grabbed a tan hand again and led Sena to the restaurant he had in mind.

Sena didn't like this Hiruma. This Hiruma wasn't the Hiruma that Sena confessed to a month ago. The brunet peered through his bangs and across the table at this not-Hiruma.

This Hiruma was eating slowly and making small talk; this Hiruma had not mentioned football since practice ended. This Hiruma was smiling at him and didn't use his little black book for a free meal.

This blond imposter had tame green eyes, and mussy yellow hair, not Hiruma's icy moss stare and lightning spikes. This person was droll and boring, predictable- he didn't light that fire inside Sena like the real Hiruma did.

"Sena-kun?" This person called him by name.

"Yeah?" Sena responded to the fake Hiruma with reluctance.

"Are you not enjoying dinner?" the deceiver brought a spoon of soup to his mouth.

"Ah, no. It's fine. Delicious." This Hiruma had ordered for him in suave French ("Il voudrait la soupe de l'oignon et le coq au vin. Et moi, je voudrais le soupe du jour et les pâtes.").

This Hiruma ordered pasta at a French restaurant instead of going to an Italian one.

Sena sighed into his soup and quickly finished it, and then his chicken. He wanted to go home, to forget about this fake. This Hiruma wasn't finished yet and was holding a wine glass elegantly, looking a Sena fondly.

The running back yawned purposefully. The imposter was considerate and ate faster now. With this person, the bill was paid and the tip was almost 25%. Sena stood up- but not before the blonde pulled his chair out for him. Sena frowned deeply as the blond pushed the boy's chair back in. Sena looked up and behind himself, at his captain, who had a scowl on his face for a fraction of a second before smiling profusely at the shorter male. Sena frowned once more. This Hiruma was definitely HIS Hiruma (only his Hiruma could scowl like that, after all), but why was he acting so strange? Sena shook his head and followed after his boyfriend, being led gently by his hand, to the train station.

It wasn't until they had gotten off the train that Sena realized that they had gone too far to be going to his house. This was the stop for Hiruma's apartment. Brown eyes looked up. Of course, Sena had spent the night at Hiruma's house before (much to Pitt's discontent), and had done small 'favors' for the quarterback, but Sena didn't want to do any of those kinds of things with this not-Hiruma Hiruma, It seemed unfaithful to his Hiruma-Hiruma. Sure enough, the two arrived at Hiruma's apartment- which was actually clean. But instead of going to straight to the bedroom, Hiruma sat Sena down on the couch and then sat next to him, pulling the mussy-haired boy's head to his chest with the arm that was casually slung over his shoulder. Hiruma flicked on the TV in one graceful press of a button and handed the remote to Sena. "Here you go, Sena." The poison voice again- it'd been a long while since the blonde had said anything. Sena took the remote and turned off the TV. The shorter high schooler swung his left leg over the team captain's lap and sat down.

"Hiruma-san... I lied." Sena touched the quarterback's face tenderly, half expecting to feel something fake, like rubber. Once assured that it was, in fact, skin, Sena leaned in and pressed his lips against Hiruma's and bit the others paler lip. Sena pulled back quickly and stared straight into turquoise eyes. "I don't like this Hiruma." Sena leaned in and repeated his previous actions, sticking is tongue into Hiruma's mouth and sliding a hand down the upperclassman's black pants, "I like the real Hiruma more." The real Hiruma smirked and bucked his hips into Sena's hand and thigh. The brunette's breath hitched.

"I told those damn girls that we were doing fucking fine as we are. We don't need any of this romantic shit." He punctuated his statement with another thrust, "I'd say that our sex life is fucking spicy enough, eh, shrimp?" Sena grinned at his significant other and then gently nipped his nose.

"Yes sir." He said, the smile showing through his voice.

Hiruma pulled Sena's hand out of his pants and with three swift movements, the running back's pants were a bundled, forgotten heap on the floor. Sena, who was less swift, with a fraction of the grace (off the field, anyway), was still fumbling with the button on Hiruma's pant. Green eyes rolled and the blonde male flipped Sena onto his back and sat on the shorter male's bare knees' pulling off his button-up in the process- hardly feeling patient enough to unbutton it. When the shirt was on the floor, Hiruma steadied himself on his knees and finished what Sena had started. Soon, Hiruma was left in his black boxer briefs and Sena in only his button-up. Sena sat up and hooked his fingers shakily into the elastic band of Hiruma's last piece of clothing and pulled downward, over the now slightly erect member. The brunette nervously pressed his mouth to the familiar warmth. He could feel the blonde twitch somewhat and his mind's eye pictured Hiruma's eyes closing. Sena was used to this, and was actually good at it now- or so claimed Hiruma (loudly, oft times in front of Juumonji). And every time, once Sena was done doing his 'favor' for Hiruma, the blonde returned the act. Thinking of this, Sena grew stiff. However, Hiruma had something else in mind. as soon as he was fully erect and on the verge, the upperclassman pulled out of Sena's mouth. Sena couldn't hold back a cowed mewl.

"Hi-Hirum-" Two slim fingers were pushed into his mouth as it opened for the last syllable.

"Suck." Sena was obedient and did as he was told. He kept his eyes open and looked at Hiruma- who's eyes were glazed over, staring at and yet through Sena. Sena stopped sucking and the glazed look fell away. The fingers were pushed further into his mouth, almost choking him.

"Suck." This time the word was sharp, so the brunette followed his order and didn't stop when the glazed look (of lust, Sena realized) fell over his partner's face. Sena didn't know why the quarterback was getting such a lustful look just from Sena sucking his fingers- didn't it feel better when it was hi- the fingers were removed abruptly with a popping noise. Hiruma bent forward and sucked on Sena's neck affectionately and Sena's eyes closed, forgetting all about the fingers... Until he felt a fingertip against his ass. Tan hips pulled away from the finger, curving Sena's torso up into Hiruma.

"Hiruma! What-" Once again, Sena's sentence was cut short, but this time by his own gasping as Hiruma pushed a lean finger inside of him. This made Sena make a long, low hissing noise, which turned into his upperclassman's name. When the second digit was added, short fingers with rough nails dug into Hiruma's skin.

"Fuck, shrimp, that hurts!" The blonde used his free hand to bind the running back's hands above his head. He roughly shoved in a dry third finger and wiggled his fingers around. The smaller male writhed in pain for a moment before letting out a breathy gasp.

"Th-that! What was that?" He gasped again as Hiruma pressed in the same spot again.

"That... is your prostate." He prodded at it once more. "Think of it as a target used for fucking."

The short high school student bucked downwards, onto the fingers, but Hiruma was quick to pull them out.

"Not yet." The blonde's voice was heady and deep as he spread the mussy-haired boy's legs farther apart. Small hands gripped the wrists that bound them, clenching in anticipation.

Hiruma's length slowly entered Sena, who gave out a deep groan.

"Hiiiiiruma, it h-hurts!"

The blonde ignored the words and instead swore when the rings of muscle clenched. He rocked forward, pushing the rest of himself in and then back out slowly. He repeated this twice before picking up the speed slightly.

"Ah-ahnn! Th-there! Th-the prostrate!" The upperclassman normally would have cackled at his partner's err, but, given the situation, decided to thrust harder. The blonde grunted as the boy under him moaned and bucked into his stomach. A lean hand wrapped around the bucking youth's member and slid up and down it in time to the thrusts. A set of lips sucked and pulled at a tan collarbone harshly.

As his underclassman writhed and moaned beneath him, Hiruma's pace quickened and became uneven.

"Hiruma, I-I'm going- I'm gunna c-come s-ssssoon!" Sena's back arched upwards and all of his muscles tightened and untightened arrhythmically before he ejaculated. Hiruma let out a string of profanities and came inside of the brunette.

"Fuck..." He said, pulling out and falling onto his side. "Jesus Christ, shrimp... give me more warning than that- you're gunna have a hell of a time cleaning up." Sena looked at him, bewildered.

"Wh-what? I have to clean up?"

"Fuck no. I meant your ass!" Sena looked at him.

"Oh..." The brunette smiled gently and nuzzled the blonde's pointed face. "Hiruma... I love you..." Warm brown eyes looked up through lashes to meet Hiruma's. The older one held his gaze for a minute before rolling his own eyes.

"Whatever." He said nonchalantly, using a hand to bury Sena's head in his pale neck. Sena's smile widened and he nestled into Hiruma, closing his eyes.

"Ch'... damn idiot shrimp." The taller male tucked his now-sleeping boyfriend under a pointed chin and let out a small sigh as his green eyes closed.

* * *

blech.


End file.
